


02 史提芬周x何金银

by Appetizing_Tiger



Category: S - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appetizing_Tiger/pseuds/Appetizing_Tiger





	02 史提芬周x何金银

02 史提芬周x何金银

 

※ 水仙啊水仙

※ 谁说我史提芬不能攻的

※ 有些play再合适不过了，攻气的史提芬周！

※ 依然没有前前后后内些个娘炮玩意儿

\----------------------------------------------------------------

    “可是地址没有错啊！”提着餐篮的阿银抓着便签纸跟门卫争论着。

    门卫已经被纠缠得不耐烦了，刚想直接给他个闭门羹，身后就传来宅子主人慵懒的声音。

    “谁啊？吵得要死……”一个戴着墨镜、叼着雪茄的人走近阿银。

    “老爷，这人说我们这里有点外卖。”

    “哈？”那人拉低了点墨镜，瞅着眼前的阿银。

    阿银被眼前这个对襟大开着还穿着松垮短裤的人的气场压得有些怂，脸也憋红了。

    那人凑近阿银耳边，低声道，“你知道我是谁么……哼……外卖？”

    耳边吹来的热气让阿银有些不自在，他缩了缩脖子，躲开了一点儿。阿银想着理在自己这里，就又鼓起了勇气。

    “明、明明是有叫的！虾米肉丝节瓜炒粉丝！喏！你看单子！”阿银把攥得皱巴巴地便签条举到对方面前。

    听到菜品名，他愣了一下，隐在墨镜之下的惊讶一闪而过。他伸手接过那张便签条，仔细看了下。

    “小弟……这里是丽晶大道，不是丽晶大街啊。你走反了啊……”

    “啊？！”阿银抢回便签睁大眼仔细瞅。

    真的是送错地方了……自己爬这个丽晶大道的坡爬得那么辛苦，竟然还送错了。阿银像蔫了一样垂头丧气的，像是只被抢了玩具的小猫咪，仿佛都能看到拖着的尾巴在地上无力地扫着。

    “对……对不起……”阿银拉低了自己的渔夫帽，低头道歉。

    阿银垮着肩膀，拎着篮子转头跨上自行车，想着又要被老板骂了，就觉着情绪更加低落。

    那人看着阿银渐渐骑远的背影，觉着阿银的渔夫帽和白背心还有脖子上的毛巾真是太搭了。刚才凑近时，虽然有闻到汗味，但却没那种浓重的恶心感。薄薄的汗味下散着廉价香皂的味道，闻起来倒有种莫名的新鲜感。他默默记住阿银衣服上印着的店名，想着不能放过这么有趣的小可爱。

    骑车穿过小巷的阿银，瞥到旁边满墙的海报。海报上印着和那宅子的主人一样的脸，大大的“食神”两字顶在上面。

    “食神啊……”阿银突然为刚才自己的理直气壮感到脸红，但随即接着蹬车向丽晶大街骑去。

    只是海报上那张似笑非笑的脸绕在阿银心头，出了巷口也没能挥散。

    

    阿银费力地推着挂满餐盒的自行车上坡。傍晚老板接了单生意，有人订了50份炒粉丝，老板笑得满脸褶皱。看到订餐地址后，阿银有种不祥的预感，但还是被老板一脚踹出门来送餐了。

    “外卖到了，麻烦开个门！”阿银停好自行车，按了门铃。

    没一会儿，门就开了。大门一开，阿银就看见那个“食神”笑眯眯地插着腰站在路中间，依然是一副墨镜一根雪茄，敞开着领口，看起来就一副不怀好意的样子。

    “麻烦清点下，一共一千五。”阿银卸下车上的餐盒，转头说道。

    “拿去扔了。”

    “是，老爷。”

    “啊！？”阿银呆呆地看着几个佣人拎起他刚卸下的餐盒，走过他身边，全部扔进不远处的垃圾箱里。

    阿银觉着一股火冒上心头，凭什么自己累死累活地来送餐，结果是被扔进垃圾桶啊？耍人么？！他回过神来，生气地朝那人大喊，“你在做什么啊？”

    “这种东西……我家狗都不吃啊！”那人摘下墨镜，看着阿银笑嘻嘻地说，“不过你放心。餐呢，是我订的，钱呢，我也会给的。要收钱就跟我来。”

    阿银听到他这么说，想起刚才老板和阿牛他们炒粉丝放的材料和炒法，突然觉得这人说的是有些道理，有钱人家的狗好像都吃得好高级的。

    那人走了两步，见阿银没跟上来，回头看着阿银，抬了抬下巴，“不想收钱啊？”

    阿银一听，赶忙跟上，炒粉丝怎么样无所谓了，反正钱有给就好，不然没办法向老板交代。他跟着那人走到里院，一路震惊着这豪宅的富贵华丽，等反应过来的时候，人已经坐在泳池边的餐桌前了，眼前是一份豪华西餐。阿银不知道发生了什么事，愣愣地看着对面正端起酒杯的男人。

    “陪我吃个饭，钱就给你。”那人向阿银倾了倾手中的酒杯。

     阿银看着那人笑眯眯的眼，觉得有些莫名的害怕，但牛排的香气让他勾起了食欲，肚子忍不住咕咕叫了两声。他窘迫地低头捂住肚子，又悄悄抬眼看着对方反应。

    “我的手艺可不是穷鬼能轻易尝到的……啊，忘了说，你这乡巴佬估计也不知道，我叫史提芬周。你呢？”

    “……我、我知道的……食神……”阿银低声说道，“我叫何金银……”

    阿银想有钱人的癖好都不太正常，可能是自己撞大运了吧。他也不多想了，反正眼前的牛排不吃白不吃。

    “喝点酒？”史提芬周冲阿银呶呶嘴巴。

    阿银端起酒杯，两手小心的包住杯身。那样子一看就像是从没喝过酒的一杯倒。史提芬周笑眯眯地看着阿银伸出舌头舔了舔杯中的酒然后喝了一大口，想着真是正中下怀毫不费力，笑容忍不住要放大，但还是克制着不过早暴露自己企图。

    史提芬周让周围候命的佣人先退下，就留他和阿银两个人在院子里。史提芬周有一搭没一搭地问着阿银的事儿，在荣记冰室做什么啦，多大啦，家住哪儿啦，家里情况怎么样啦，有没女友啦等等。越来越醉的阿银，酒品还算不错，晕乎乎地有问必答还答得很详细。从没喝过酒的阿银还以为葡萄酒跟葡萄汁差不多，只是觉得蛮好喝，就一口接一口，不一会儿就把一瓶酒喝了个底朝天。

    牛排还没吃完，阿银就醉醺醺地趴在餐桌上。史提芬周看火候差不多了，放下酒杯，绕着桌子走到阿银身边，轻轻推着阿银。

    “喂，还没吃完啊，很不给面子噢。”

    “……唔……好热……”酒劲上来的阿银觉得浑身发热，听不清旁边声音了，只是摘下渔夫帽紧紧抓在手心，扯着自己的衣服，想凉快些。

    史提芬周勾起嘴角，止不住地笑意带着丝丝火热的情欲。

    他娴熟地将阿银脱了个精光，抱着阿银慢慢浸入一边的泳池。

    泳池的水有些凉，包裹着阿银有些发烫的白皙身躯。感到凉意的阿银，舒服地低声哼哼了几声，向后仰着头，感受微凉的夜风抚脸而过。向后仰头的阿银，正好靠在了史提芬周怀里。在凉水里触碰到人体温热的温度，阿银觉着有些亲切，有些柔软的触感也让他觉得很舒服。

    迷迷糊糊间，阿银觉得好像被压着贴到了冰凉的硬板上，屁股后面也有些痛痛的，好像被东西戳了好几下。凉水刺激着内壁，阿银觉得有些难过，挣扎着扭动着屁股，想摆脱这难受的感觉。但醉酒无力，阿银的屁股扭动得更像是生涩的邀请和诱惑。

    史提芬周咽了口口水，在水中掐住阿银的屁股瓣向两边掰开，慢慢挺身向上，胯下的性器渐渐被温暖环绕。

    被突然撑开的后穴带来的疼痛让阿银稍微清醒了一点，他发现自己上半身紧紧贴着泳池壁，胸部以下都浸在泳池里，屁股传来的裂开般的疼痛让他想要大喊。但实在醉得太过，声音反而柔弱得让人更加勾起欲望。

    “……不……不要……”

    史提芬周将右手食指和中指伸进阿银微张的嘴巴，逗弄着阿银的小舌头，他一边慢慢顶弄着，一边凑近亲吻着阿银耳根。

    舌头被搅动着，阿银流出的口水在醉成桃红色的嘴唇边挂成了一丝银线。耳根的瘙痒让他想躲开，但又浑身无力。胸前未经人事的果实在摩擦下也渐渐挺立红肿，变得愈发敏感。

    顶弄了一会儿，史提芬周觉得姿势有些累人，他也想喝酒了。史提芬周抽出自己的性器，将瘫软着的阿银抱到池边草地上。他开了瓶酒，给自己倒了杯，端着酒杯拎着酒瓶走回瘫在地上的阿银身边。史提芬周掐着阿银的腰侧，提起了阿银臀部。醉酒的身体肌肉有些松弛，刚刚才开拓过的后穴还有些微张。史提芬周轻轻撑开看了下，有些裂开，但流血不多。接着他又慢慢将自己的阴茎送入阿银后穴。

    身上的水蒸发带走了热气，阿银觉得有些冷，但体内还是不断溢出让人忍耐不了的热度，让他有些发痒。醉酒的身体，皮肤敏感又迟钝。阿银蹭着身下的草地，有些舒服地发出呢喃声。但后穴又传来被开拓的压迫感，舒服的呢喃变成了细碎的呜咽。

    被不断向前顶弄，阿银不自觉地弓起了腰。史提芬周左手按着阿银后腰不让他弓起，右手安抚着阿银嫩白的后背。

    大概是因为没那么粗暴，阿银慢慢适应了在体内探索的异物，身体也渐渐放松下来，任由身后轻柔奏曲般的律动带给他的阵阵骚痒、胀痛和温柔，随着史提芬周的指引，体验着初经人事的触感。

    见阿银渐渐平静下来，史提芬周伸手绕到阿银胸前，搓弄着胸前的硬挺。胸前的敏感，加上酒精和后穴的刺激，阿银的男根有了些许抬头。

    史提芬周端起酒杯抿了一口，低头看着身下已经软绵绵的阿银，突然想起了自己以前的经历。身上湿透的外套也有变得有些冰凉了，心中不禁涌起丝丝伤感，和些许的愤怒。他将酒杯放到阿银后腰尾椎处，掐着阿银的腰侧，缓缓抽动着性器。

    “人和人……无非名利相连……”史提芬周垂着眼角，看着酒杯里轻轻晃动的深红色液体，低声道出像是心里话的自言自语。

    “那些人啊……哼……跟狗一样……嗅到铜臭味就扑上……”

    “跑的时候也跟狗一样快……”

    史提芬周顿了下，觉得自言自语的自己实在太过傻气。他端起酒杯，将剩下的酒含入口中，掰过阿银的肩膀，掐着阿银的下巴，将酒渡入阿银口中。姿势扭曲得不自然，酒顺着阿银的嘴角流到地上，积成了一摊深红色的小水洼。史提芬周顺着阿银嘴角一路咬下，留下一道道牙印。

    “……疼……”被咬得有些疼的阿银轻轻呻吟着。

    史提芬周流连在阿银的肩头，轻轻亲吻着，轻轻撕咬着。他从外套口袋里掏出一把湿透了的钞票，抓在手心，伸到阿银胯下，握住了阿银的阴茎。他发现了阿银身体的反应，有些兴奋。史提芬周左手穿过阿银腋下将手指伸入他口中粗暴地搅弄着舌头，低头一口咬住阿银的肩头，右手隔着钞票狠狠套弄着阿银男根，胯下也加快了释放欲望的节奏。

    突然加快的戳弄让阿银有些难受，他挣扎着身体，但却像只被毛线缠住的猫一样动弹不得。阿银眼睛酸胀得睁不开，只能呜呜地低喃，扭动着屁股想脱离这突然迅速火热起来的抽弄，前段有些粗糙的摩擦感也让他难耐不已。可怜兮兮的模样却没引起身后人的怜悯。

    一朵烟花突然自远处的山头飞上天空，史蒂芬周和阿银也在此时同时达到了顶点。

    烟花接二连三地绽开，华丽的美感伴着爆裂的炸响。

    高潮后虚软的依偎，两人的喘息声撩拨着月光。

    史蒂芬周抽回手，看着皱巴巴的钞票上那浓厚的白渍，嘴角泛起笑意。他将阿银掰转过身，将手中的钞票揉成一团。在粗糙纸团塞入让阿银发出呜咽的同时，一个吻落在阿银唇上。

    “钱收好咯。”


End file.
